NIGHT AT THE WEASLEYS
by 0D Malfoy1
Summary: A Fred, George, and OC fan fic. The twins have a threesome. Extream sexual matter. A one shot.


PLEASE REVIEW. I LIVE FOR REVIEWS!

I apparated next to Harry Potter out side of the Weasley's property and for a moment we stood silently. It was three days before Christmas and snow covered the fields and the courtyard to the Burrow. The wind was frigid and I was thankful I had thought to bring a heavy jacket even though where we were from; we never had so much as a snow fall. Both Harry and I were laden down with bags or gifts for the Weasleys. Harry had been invited for the holidays and had invited me as his guest.

Let me introduce myself before I go any farther. My name is Carmen Harldwell and I am a muggle. I am twenty-three, a year older than Harry and Harry and I have been friends since he had left Hogwarts. Harry had explained everything about his world and I felt that I had accepted everything best as to be expected. Now however, I was nervous. Harry was the only wizard I had ever met and I was not sure how these people would feel towards me. Harry noticed my discomfort and looked towards me. "They'll love you." He told me with a winning smile. "Stop worrying." Before I could respond the wooden door to the Burrow exploded open and two women ran out screaming, "Harry's here!" One of the women was tall, skinny with bushy brown hair and chocolate eyes. The other was a tall, pale red head with freckles covering her skin. Harry shoved his bags into my arms just before the woman threw themselves at him with squeals or delight and laughter.

After many kisses and hugs, the girls turned to me. "You must be Carmen." The bushy haired girl said with a smile. I nodded and smiled back. "I'm Hermione Granger." She told me. "And this is Ginny Weasley." I had of course heard of both of them from Harry. "Come inside and meet everyone." Ginny told me while she grasped my arm and led me towards the towering, crooked house. Harry followed laughing softly.

We stepped into the kitchen and I froze. After all Harry had told me, I had never imagined anything like this. The kitchen was huge and in it, many magical tasks were being performed. On the large table, a washcloth was scrubbing the surface. In the sink, chicken was skinning itself and on the counter, potatoes were peeling themselves. "Come on Carmen." Harry called from the next doorway. Slowly I followed the others. In the next room, I stopped short. Sitting around the room, were eight red headed people. Ginny stepped forward. "Carmen," She said to me. "This is my family." She pointed to the older man and woman. "These are my parents, Arthur and Molly." Arthur was tall and thin while Molly was short and plump. "My brothers Fred and George," These were identical twins with mischievous grins. "Ronald." Again, I had heard of Ron from Harry. He smiled then looked down shyly. "Bill and Charlie." Charlie was tall and well built with long shiny burns on his arms. I knew he worked with Dragons in Romania. Bill was tall as well but thin. His hair was long and a dragon tooth earring hung from his ear. "Lastly," She concluded, "Is my brother Percy." Percy had a strict look on his face and gazed at me from behind his glasses. "Everyone, this is Carmen." I smiled. "Hello…everyone." Everyone laughed and ushered me into the room.

"Well," Molly said standing up. She gave me a quick hug then moved towards the kitchen. "Have a seat and make yourself at home. Ronald place those gifts under the tree then you and Ginny can help with dinner." Everyone moved out to do his or her own task. Harry and Hermionie left with Arthur to feed the animals, Bill and Charlie had some last minute wrapping to do and soon I was left in the room with the twins. "Come and sit with us Carmen." They called to me. I looked them over quickly. Both had bright red hair that was long and straight, hanging down to just past their jaws. They were identical down to the last freckle. Both were muscular and tall. The twin on the left wore a ice-blue polo shirt over blue jeans and the other, a green sweater over black jeans. Timidly, I walked towards them and sat between them on the love seat.

"So," I started trying to relax. "Whose who?" The twin in the green draped his arm over the back of the couch. I'm Fred." He told me. "And, I'm George." The other finished placing a hand on my thigh. I jumped slightly at his touch. "We must say Carmen," Fred started and George continued finishing the sentence. "you really are quite beautiful." I could feel the blush rise in my face. Fred ran his fingers through the ponytail I had put my dark hair up into. "Thank you." I mumbled looking down. George's hand slowly inched up my thigh. Embarrassed, I tried to stand but George's arm snaked around my waist, holding me back. "Just hold on a second." Fred purred. "We don't mean any harm." George told me. I was becoming very nervous, but at he same time, amazed that two attractive men were attracted to me. "Have you ever been with twins?" George asked. My head snapped around. I could not believe he was being so bold. "What?" I barked. Fed gently turned my head to face him with his fingers. "He said, have…you…ever…been…with…twins?" Fred repeated slowly then smiled to show he wasn't being rude. Before I could respond, Fred pressed his lips too mine roughly. He pushed me back against George with the force of the kiss and now was leaning over me. George removed his arm from my waist and began to rub his hands over my stomach and arms. Fred's hand were on wither side of me on the couch bracing himself.

Fred broke his kiss and backed away. George instantly took his place. George was gentle. His lips fluttered against mine and his tongue flickered against mine, asking for entry. Abruptly, I pulled away and leapt from the love seat. Almost instantly, the twins were at my sides preventing me from going too far. "We're sorry." Fred told me quickly and George nodded. "What were you thinking?" I hissed not wanting anyone else to overhear. "I don't even know you, and this is your parent's house!" George was about to respond when another voice cut in. "Mum says dinner's ready." It said coldly. We all turned surprised. There is the doorway to the kitchen stood Ron. His face was flushed and he looked at the floor. I had no idea how much he had seen. "Ron," I started he looked up at me and his eyes were cold. I stopped and Ron turned and disappeared back into the kitchen. Hoping he wouldn't tell Harry, I slowly followed.

Dinner was impressive. Twelve people sat close around the long table, which was groining under the meal. Molly had gone all out with honey glazed ham, roast beef, potatoes, rice, corn, peas, carrots, and home made bread. For desert, the was spotted dick, orange sherbet, and strawberry shortcake. "No one ever leaves my table hungry, dear." Molly told me when I looked at her with wide eyes. "Tuck in." Arthur told us and we all filled our plates. I sat between Harry and Ron with Fred and George across from me. Ron only spoke to me when he had too and jumped noticeably when are arms brushed against each other. His face was still red and he refused to look at me. Fred and George continuously nudged me with their feet and tried to catch my eye. "Ron likes you." Harry whispered as we started into desert. I looked at Ron to see if he had heard. Now I knew why he was so quiet. Through out dinner, everyone joined in everyone else's conversations and before long, I felt like family.

After dinner, the boys wanted to play Quidditch. Now here was something I was looking forward to seeing. Harry had told me all about this sport. I knew that he had been seeker at his school, and that he loved the game. He had shown me books where the pictures moved and showed me how the game was played, but I had really wanted to see it in person. The men went to the closet and pulled out old brooms then Hermione, Ginny and I followed them out to the field. After a few moments of being out in the field, I was freezing. I had forgotten my coat inside. Ginny had just offered to run back for it when Fred swooped down to land in front of me. "Cold?" He asked. I nodded not quite meeting his eyes. Quickly, he whipped off his own coat and draped it over my shoulders. I offered him a grateful smile and he gently stroked my cheek then kicked off again. Hermione and Ginny looked at me with sly smiles. "What?" I asked trying to sound innocent. They looked back to the game without answering.

The game was fierce, bludgers flew everywhere and the boys were in high spirits. From the ground, we girls jumped, danced, and flirted, acting as cheerleaders for everyone. We were all laughing by the time darkness fell and we headed back inside. As the night drew on, Fred and George left to head back to the Joke Shop, Harry and Ron became entranced with a game of wizards chess, and everyone listened to the radio while basking in the warmth from the fire in the hearth. Before I knew it, I had dozed off. Molly gently shook me awake. "Carmen, dear," she said sweetly. "Your room is the second on the right, second floor. Why don't you turn in?" Yawning, I nodded. I stood up and excused myself then with rounds of 'good night', moved up stairs.

* * *

In my room, my suitcase lay on the bed and the lights were on low. Next to the bed was a large bay window that over looked the field we had been in earlier. An old oak desk and chair was across from the closet and a thick grey carpet covered the floor. I had just finished unpacking and was walking to the closet to put my bag away when two loud pops erupted out of nowhere. Suddenly, Fred was before me with his hand covering my mouth and cutting off my scream. The suitcase fell to the floor with a thump. Fred slowly removed his hand and picked up the suitcase. "What the hell are you doing here?" I growled. "Are you crazy? You almost gave me a heart attack." Before I had finished a second person stepped up behind me and I knew it was George. I snatched to bag from Fred and tossed it into the closet. "I told you, this is your parent's house. I will not do anything to disrespect them." "They'll never know." Fred replied moving closer to me again. I backed away. "We'll put a silencing charm on the room." George continued. "You can do that?" I asked forgetting myself. "No. Forget it." "You'll enjoy us." He added. "You made us so hot shaking your ass for us outside." I blushed deeply. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close.

Fred pressed himself to my front and they both began to nuzzle my throat. I let my head fall back and moaned with pleasure. I felt my resistance fading. "Okay." I managed to breathe. George lifted me and I wrapped my legs around Fred's waist. Fred's mouth was on mine instantly and his tongue pressed forward and into my mouth to probe and taste me. His hands cupped my rear ads squeezed roughly. George had pulled out his wand and was placing spells for silence and security. Second's later, he was back and the twins thrusted against me, dry humping me. I could feel their erected cocks fighting to be freed

Placing me on my feet, they led me to the bed and pushed me back so I was sitting. I watched as they kissed each other gently then began to undress themselves for me. I began to undress as well when they said in union, "We'll do that." Once they were both naked, they knelt on either side of me. George slowly unzipped my sweater then Fred unhooked my bra. Once my bar was removed, both boys grinned. George quickly moved to capture my right nipple in his mouth and Fred followed suit on my left. Both sucked and nibbled softly until I was crying out. I ran my hands through their hair and over their shoulders. Laying me back, Fred continued to enjoy my breasts while George used his wand to banish my jeans and knickers. He knelt on the floor and pushed my legs open. It wasn't until I felt his breath on my inner thighs that I realized what he intended to do.

Slowly, he ran his tongue along my folds and I shivered. He pressed between to find my wetness and lapped at it. Now I was very grateful for the silence charm. Fred turned his body so his eight-inch cock dangled over my mouth. I didn't hesitate to accept it into my mouth. I kissed the pink head and licked his shaven testacies than slid my mouth over and along his shaft. Fred groaned loudly, then as George used his hands to hold my pussy open, they both began to feast on me at the same time. The pleasure was extreme and I moaned around Fred. George slid three fingers inside me and began to pump into me as Fred continued to eat me. Before long, I was coming and both hurried to lap up my juices. Fred cried out and ejaculated down my throat.

Fred and George lay on either side of me and I wrapped my fingers around each of their cocks. Simultaneously, I began to give them hand jobs they kissed over me so I could watch. When they came, their cum splashed on my thighs and I could feel the warmth. I close my eyes for a moment but gasped and propped myself up to watch as I felt their tongues on my flesh. I was shocked (but turned on) as they knelt on either side of me and proceeded to clean up the others cum with their mouths. It brought another orgasim rocking through me just by watching them. "I want you in me." I told them softly.

I spread my legs as Fred crawled over me and positioned himself. His green eyes were dark with lust. George moved to sit in the desk chair and began to stroke himself. I sat up on my elbows and kissed Fred and then his chest until he pushed me back and quickly slid into me. He was thick and I could feel myself stretching around him. Like his kissing, Fred was rough with his fucking. He rammed into me, making me cry out in both pain and pleasure. He was so long that I could feel him hitting the back of my passageway. His arms moved behind my shoulders and he gripped the base of my neck when he came, holding my in place while he drove into me all the way and filled me with his seed. He lay for a few moments breathing hard. I held him close and we kissed. After he had pulled out, I looked over at George.

He smiled playfully and beaconed me to him. Slowly, I stood and with Fred's cum running down my legs walked to George and stopped before him. George's cock was rock hard and jutted out away from him. Taking my hips in his hands, George guided me to straddle him and gently pulled me onto himself. He took a nipple in his mouth as he ground himself against me. I rested my hands on his shoulders and his hands went to cup my rear. George closed his eyes then took control. He lifted me and rammed me down on him repeatedly crying out with each downward stroke. My breath caught in my throat. He was even thicker than his brother and I screamed his name as I orgasimed. My pussy clenched around him. George didn't pull out and when I tried to stand he held fast then stood lifting me with him. I could feel him growing hard inside me. "What are you doing?" I asked then I felt Fred behind me, his cock pressing against my anus. I gasped. "No!" I cried. "Not that. Don't hurt me!" Fred caressed my back and leaned forward. "I won't hurt you, Carmen." He told me. He pressed his wand slowly inside my anus and muttered a spell. Suddenly my hole dripped with lubrication. "I'll go gentle this time, I promise."

"Just relax and pay attention to me." George coaxed. While Fred held me still and began to force his way forward, George roughly fingered me. I cried out from the mixture of pleasure and the pain of having my anal virginity taken. Fred would enter a bit then wait, pull out a little then enter a little further. It felt like I was being torn open and then he was in. Both waited until I had adjusted then they began to move in me. Fred would thrust while George withdrew then the other way around. It was the best feeling I had ever witnessed. Finally George and I came one last time and we all collapsed to the bed. Exhausted, the boys pulled up the covers and we fell asleep side by side.

I hope you liked this story. It made me wet just writing it. Lol Please REVIEW. GOOD OR BAD I WANT TO KNOW.


End file.
